Game Commands
Note: The term "Game Commands" is just a placeholder name. Game Commands are commands that affect the player in Mineplex. They are present in both the lobby and a Game Wait Room. List of Available Commands Intangible Commands These commands can only be accessed by typing in their code into the chat. /help The /help ''command shows the help menu in the chat, which contains almost all the Game Commands of Mineplex. There are two pages of the help menu; to change pages, type ''/help n, with n'' being the page number. Players can also type ''/? for the help menu. The commands are: * Aliases * Bukkit * Minecraft * /help * /kill * /me * /plugins * /tell * /version Aliases This command is accessed by typing /help Aliases in the chat. This shows all the alternate command names you can use other than the default ones. The alternate names are often shorter. The commands are: * /? - Alias for /help * /f - Alias for /friend * /msg - Alias for /tell * /ncp - Alias for /nocheatplus * /w - Alias for /tell Bukkit This command is accessed by typing /help Bukkit in the chat. This lists all the Bukkit commands in Mineplex. Note: All commands that are revealed as a result of this command are all in the ''/help ''menu, except for ''/help Aliases, /help Bukkit, ''and ''/help Minecraft. See the /help ''section. Minecraft This command is accessed by typing /help Minecraft in the chat. This lists all the Minecraft commands in Mineplex. Note: There are currently no commands that are revealed as a result of this command. /kill The /kill command kills the player. This does not work in the lobby or specific games. /me The /me command does not do much. When typed in, the chat will respond, "No, you!" This is unlike in normal vanilla Minecraft, where when a player types in /me text, it will say username text. /plugins The /plugins command lists the plugins used on the server. The plugins listed depends on whether the player is in the lobby or in a game. Players can also type /pl to list the plugins. /tell The /tell command, when used with /tell player, allows the use of private messaging. Players can also type /msg, /m, or /w. /version The /version command shows the version of the server. Players can also type /about. The current version for Mineplex is "CraftBukkit git-Spigot-1.7.9-R0.2-205-gb748d57 (MC: 1.7.10)". Mineplex is currently implementing API version "1.7.10-R0.2-SNAPSHOT". /party The /party command allows you to party up with someone, as in create a group. Doing this will let both players join the same server, leading to gameplays with a friend. However, only leaders (the creator of the group) can choose which game to play. All attempts for other players to go to a different game are denied unless they leave the group. Note that both players need to be in the same lobby in order to party-up. This command is not present in the /help menu. The commands are: * /party join/create/invite player - Join a party, create a party, or invite a player to your party. Only leaders can invite. * /party leave - Leave your current party. * /party kick player - Kick a player from your party. * /z - ''Alias for /party '/friends''' The /friends command displays the friends you have, including their username and how long they've been offline. Having friends will let players teleport to each other's lobby with the click of a button, leading to easier party-ups (note that you will not be teleported if your target is on the US server and you are on the EU server, or vice versa). Players can also type in /f. This command is not present in the /help menu. The commands are: * /friend player - Friend a player. Note that both players have to be in the same lobby to friend each other. * /friend accept/decline player - Accept or decline a friend request. * /friend delete player - Remove a friend from your friend's list. * /f - ''Alias for /friend '''Tangible Commands' These commands can, along with being typed, be accessed by clicking their icon in your hotbar. Game Menu Lobby Menu Return to Hub Command Cosmetic Menu Rule Book Statistics Preferences Tracking Compass Host Server Category:Game Commands